lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Rivalries
Drop 42 characters on a deserted island with little hope of rescue and limited resources, and you've got a recipe for conflict. Throw in a few love triangles and a box of guns, and you can count on some deep seated feuds. Where two characters compete for a single prize, that's a rivalry. The following is a list of rivalries on Lost. Green boxes represent rivalries that the show resolved, either by one character gaining the upper hand or by the rivals settling their differences. Pink boxes represent rivalries that the show never resolved. __TOC__ Among the Losties Charlie vs. Locke Claire vs. Kate When Jin found Claire, he told her Kate had taken Aaron, then lied and said this was untrue. Claire said she would kill Kate if she really did raise Aaron. Claire helped the Man in Black massacre the Temple inhabitants, and found Kate. Kate admitted she had raised Aaron, angering Claire. Claire later tried to kill Kate with a dagger but was stopped by the Man in Black. Kate talked some sense into Claire before allowing her onto The Elizabeth, and the two seem to be on speaking terms again. They resume their estrangement once again when the survivors take the injured Kate on board the submarine that would allow them to escape from the island - with Claire left behind. | resolved=Yes. Though the submarine escape attempt ultimately failed, Kate managed to find Claire and begged her to come with her on the Ajira plane in order to finally reunite her with Aaron. Claire initially refuses, claiming that the years of being alone on The Island had taken a toll on both her physical and mental health, which she believes would drive Aaron away. Kate then comforts her and states that she is not alone, and that she will assist her in raising her son. Claire then accepts Kate's request and boards the plane. | image=6x06 ClaireInAHole.jpg }} Jack vs. Locke Jack vs. Sawyer Jin vs. Michael Sawyer vs. Ana Lucia Michael vs. Locke Sayid vs. Boone Sayid vs. Locke Sayid vs. Sawyer Shannon vs. Locke In flashbacks Christian Shephard vs. Lindsey Christian makes another visit to Lindsey and Claire's house with Ana Lucia, where he drunkenly tries to gain access into their home in order to see Claire. In both cases, Christian's money is a factor, funding the hospital fees of Claire's mother as well as the mortgage on Lindsey and Claire's home. | resolved= No. Christian has passed away, but before his death he made a last ditch effort to see Claire, implying that Christian did not consider his relationship with Claire to be full or complete. He has revealed to her, however, that he is her father. | image=3x12 Christian Lindsey.JPG }} Jack vs. Christian Shephard Kate vs. Edward Mars Locke vs. Anthony Cooper Losties vs. Others Ben vs. Jack Ben vs. Locke Ben vs. Sawyer Ben vs. Sayid Juliet vs. Kate Charlie vs. Ethan Pickett vs. Sawyer Sayid vs. Dogen Losties vs. Freighters Desmond vs. Charles Widmore Among the Freighters Martin Keamy vs. Captain Gault | resolved=Yes. Keamy shot him. | image=Keamy_Gault.jpg }} Losties vs. Misc. Danielle vs. Claire Desmond vs. Charlie Among the Others Ben vs. Juliet Ben vs. Goodwin Benjamin Linus vs. Charles Widmore Other rivalries Jacob vs. The Man in Black What happened next has yet to be revealed, but the Man in black came back to life and kept his obsession of leaving. Jacob (who also gained supernatural abilities) somehow kept him on the Island. This lead the man in black to seek a way to kill his brother. He couldn’t do it himself because of Mother’s memory, and they seem to have put some rules to their rivalries. In the opening of , a flashback shows Jacob and his nemesis living on the island, apparently around the 1800s. During their conversation, the second man told Jacob how much he wanted to kill him and that someday he might find a "loophole". The man in black later met Ricardo and told him that Jacob was the devil to get his brother killed. This plan (which was perhaps close to the loophole) failed when Jacob defended himself and eventually got Ricardo on his side. The twins later confront each other. The man in black asks Jacob one last time to let him leave, only to be turned down again. The man in black says once more that he will kill Jacob and whoever will replace him. At the end of the season 5, it is revealed that the "John Locke" that had apparently been brought to life at the island, was in reality a manifestation of Jacob's nemesis. This manifestation convinced Ben Linus to kill Jacob, which Ben did by stabbing him with a knife. After doing so, "Locke" kicked his body into a fire. | resolved=Yes. Both now deceased, the candidates carried on Jacob's quest and killed the Man in Black. They successfully protected the island and prevented the Man in Black from leaving the island. Jacob successfully proved that humans could be good, as evident in the redemption/life changing moments the Oceanic Flight 815 survivors experienced during their stay on the island. | image=Jacob--with-his-enemy-1800s.jpg }} Ben vs. Ilana See also *Conflict de:Rivalität es:Rivalidades fr:Rivalités it:Rivalità pl:Rywalizacje pt:Rivalidades Category:Analysis